


Curious, Isn't It?

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It's just to scare them.Written for challenge 050 - "amnesty" / challenge 008 - "trouble in mind" at drabble_zone.





	Curious, Isn't It?

Some things are better off unsaid, Owen's learnt, and others left incomplete, but where's the fun in that?  
  
Owen keeps his pistol in his hand, the safety off and his finger on the trigger guard. It's just to scare them, a precaution in case anyone decides to go against orders, to be used when he feels words won't suffice.  
  
And just as he's learnt, so has Oakes. He's tried to weasel his way out of this one but it's not happening.  
  
There's no redemption arc, no forgiveness, only death, followed by a farewell, and intrigue.  
  
Hobbs has a new team.


End file.
